choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
James: Masquerade Ball Choices
This page contains the choices in James: Masquerade Ball and their outcomes. This mini-game revolves around the choices you make. However in this story, they only affect things in the short term as this one chapter book neither draws information from other books nor does it feed information into any of them. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make the choice for the game that they want. Good luck and happy playing! Most choices have no outcome and thus no outcomes are listed on the side. If there are any outcomes that do make a difference that are not listed, please add them. Thanks. Setup Choices Choice 1 *Confirm (brown eyes, darkest skin) *Confirm (brown eyes, second from lightest skin) *Confirm (green eyes, lightest skin) *Confirm (brown eyes, second from darkest skin) Choice 2 *Confirm (Curl Power: short, dark hair) *Confirm (The Classic: long, dark hair; behind ears) *Confirm (Blondes Have More Fun: short, blonde hair) *Confirm (Playing with Fire: long, red hair) *Confirm (Turn Up the Volume: long, dark hair; in front of ears) These hairstyles got names in later books. Those names are included in parenthesis with a description of the hairstyle. Choice 3 *Confirm (floral dress) *Confirm (plaid over tank) *Confirm (jacket) Choice 4 *Perfect! Let's go! *Wrong! I need a new look. If you choose the second option, you go through the previous three choices, again, until you have a look you like. Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your name. Special Chapter: Masquerade Ball Choices Choice 1 *How well do you know Northbridge? (No effect) *Are we... staying the night? (No effect) Choice 2 *What was your last girlfriend like? (No effect) *What are you most afraid of? (No effect) Choice 3 *Really nice of them. (No effect) *Insane! They just bought you an apartment? (No effect) Choice 4 This is a timed choice! *Freeze and hold! (No effect) *Hold still! (No effect) *Hold the frame out of reach! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If you let the timer end, James still takes the frame away. (No effect) Choice 5 *Confirm (Black Masquerade Dress) *Confirm (Red Masquerade Dress) *Confirm (Blue Masquerade Dress) " " Choice 6 *The champagne, obviously. (No effect) *Some sparkling lemonade. (No effect) Choice 7 *Romantic gift basket! (No effect) *Sexy gift basket! (No effect) Choice 8 This is a timed choice! *Don't bid! (Skip Choices 9-11) *Say nothing! (Skip Choices 9-11) *Make a bid! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If you let the timer end, you don't bid. (Skip Choices 9-11) Choice 9 This is a timed choice! *Don't bid! (Skip Choices 10-11) *Make a bid! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Say nothing! (Skip Choices 10-11) If you let the timer end, you don't bid. (Skip Choices 10-11) Choice 10 This is a timed choice! *Make a bid! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Don't bid! (Skip Choice 11) *Say nothing! (Skip Choice 11) If you let the timer end, you don't bid. (Skip Choice 11) Choice 11 This is a timed choice! *Bid $100! (You win) ⬅ Correct *Bid $85! (You win) *Bid $110! (You win) If you let the timer end, you don't bid. (No effect) " " if you win the bid. " " if you don't bid at any point. Choice 12 *James's date. (No effect) *Pleased to meet you. (No effect) Choice 13 This is a timed choice! *Keeping Up with the Kardashians is kind of about social class. (No effect) *Though he's a modern writer, Vasquez's writing style is more approachable. (No effect) *Vasquez and Foster are both writers. (No effect) If the timer ends, you don't know what to say. (No effect) Choice 14 *Do you have any embarrassing stories about James? (No effect) *Do you still like James? (No effect) Choice 15 *I'm a little jealous of her. (No effect) *I don't feel threatened. (No effect) Choice 16 *What the hell is going on here? (No effect) *Is something wrong? (No effect) Choice 17 *It does bother me. (No effect) *It doesn't bother me that much. (No effect) Choice 18 *Yes, please! (No effect) *Let's just keep it here tonight. (No effect) " " You have reached the end of James: Masquerade Ball. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Freshman